


The High School Survival Guide

by YourHopeYoonseok



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHopeYoonseok/pseuds/YourHopeYoonseok
Summary: This is my guide to everything you need to know to be able to pass high school, based on personal experiences.This starts with freshman year and goes to senior year.





	1. Prologue

Prologue: Welcome, Freshman!

If I am being completely honest, the only thing I was scared about for my freshman year was my freshman orientation. The time where you and your parent(s) / guardian(s) have to go to your school because you must talk about your necessary things for your first year of high school. This is the time where you ask the guidance counselors any questions you have and to make any schedule changes. Plus, you better wear something good, because this is the first time that people see you for either the first time ever, or the first time since the last day of school, or state mandated testing. Or maybe that one day you saw them at Walmart and ran away because you didn’t want to talk to them. But anyway, there are many things that go on during these orientations. You meet your teachers for the first time, you get everything sorted out for your first year of high school. And the principle makes a speech and scares the crap out of you...well, at least that is what happened at my freshman orientation. Anyway, welcome to your freshman year, kid. You are now officially the ‘fresh meat’ that all the seniors will pick on!


	2. Chapter One: Fresh Meat

Chapter One: Fresh Meat!

Welcome to your freshman year. On your first day (more like the first six months) you will be considered the ‘fresh meat’ of high school. You will get lost going to your classes, you will struggle getting along with teachers, you will get seven different types of paper that say “syllabus” and not know what a syllabus is until the third quarter of the school year. Your parent(s) / guardian(s) will get sick and tired of signing papers, it’s the basic first week of high school.   
Let’s go over your rules as a freshman. Don’t be late to your first class unless you have a reason, and a good one, like getting lost. Ask somebody (most likely a teacher) where your class is and they should point you in the right direction. Don’t be afraid to ask questions, especially on the first day when everyone is still getting used to everything. Don’t worry about what everyone is thinking about. Whether it’s you, how much they hate their third period teacher, or how hot that senior that just walked by was...and if you do think that senior is hot, DON’T DO IT. Dating a senior is not a good idea, especially if you’re a freshman. Actually, dating in your freshman year in general is not a good idea. I learned that the hard way, just so you know. Next, don’t be afraid to go to the guidance if there is something you need to talk about or the office if you have a complaint. Trust me, you don’t want to keep all of that inside until you explode.   
I will tell you, I got quite a few good things out of my freshman year. Of course, it is a long, long year, but those one hundred and eighty six days will go by pretty fast if you think about it. Here’s a recap of the rules:

`1. Don’t be late to any of your classes  
2\. Don’t be afraid to ask questions  
3\. Don’t worry about what others think  
4\. NO DATING  
5\. Don’t be afraid to talk to someone (like guidance)

Trust me, if you follow these rules, there is no way you will fail your freshman year. Just one warning, there are a lot of situations where drama can occur. Don’t join in on the drama, it’s not worth it, whatsoever. I can promise you that. Good luck, kid.


End file.
